Music of the Heart
by wingedwriter
Summary: Summer Vacation just ended. There are two new students.What will they do? Will they help Gakuen Music's reputition up or down?
1. Characters

_Music of the Heart __Characters_

Natsume Hyuuga A popular boy. He is rude on the outside but nice in the inside.

Ruka Nogi A friend of Natsume. As you can guess he probably is popular in school. He is very kind because of Mikan.

Ryan Pang A new character in this story…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru Imai a calm girl who is in the girl's vocal (Ruka and Natsume are in boy's vocal) but is too busy w/ money to deal w/ singing.

Mikan Sakura Friend of Hotaru. She is in the girl's vocal. Also she is kind but clumsy and Natsume calls her "Polka-dots" (of course).

Chloe Pang Little sister of Ryan. Also she is a new character in this story.

Summary

Summer Vacation just ended. Will the school Gakuen Music become a famous school or will it drop to being losers? Also what happens when you add two new characters? Will they stir up trouble, or be a great help?


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**Some were sad that summer vacation was over. Some (on the other hand) were just plain normal. Then the bell rang and everyone went to their seats. Mr. Narumi came in and said," Everybody I would like you to meet a new----wait….2 new students! Everybody just groaned except Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, and Mikan (who was excited).**

**Then everybody stopped groaning when they saw a black haired beauty and hottie.**

**Sumire (who snapped out of it first) Why are these two new students here?**

**Mr. Narumi (ignored her) They are Chloe and Ryan Pang. They came here because they heard this was one of the best schools for singing! **

**Natsume The girl named Chloe….she looks just like Polka-dots…**

**Then immediately, Chloe went over there lightning fast and punched him right in the face. All of the girls (except Mikan and Hotaru) gasped.**

**One girl D-D-D-Did she just punch MY Natsume!?**

**Another girl WHAT did you say! NATSUME is mine!**

**Then suddenly all of the girls started fighting. Then Mr. Narumi calmed them all down.**

**Mr. Narumi Chloe! Why did you just hit him?**

**Chloe He was annoying…**

**Natsume That doesn't give you the right to hit me!**

**Chloe Yes it does you got a problem with that? (Then she shot a deadly glare at him)**

**Ryan (who was calm and cool) That doesn't give you the right to hit him little sis.**

**Chloe Yes brother.**

**Everybody was shocked that her brother could calm her down without him beating her up (B.T.W. Chloe is a black belt!)**

**Mikan (All of a sudden) Yeah! Go Chloe! Beat Natsume up!**

**Chloe Thanks can we be friends?**

**Mikan Sure!!!  
Ryan on the other hand was shocked because of her sudden movement to become friends with someone she doesn't know!?****TO BE CONTINUED**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wingedwriter or Katrina- Hello I am wingedwriter or as you can say Katrina! I hope you liked the first chapter!**

**Natsume- It sucked, why did I have to get hit by a girl?**

**Katrina- Don't tell me your afraid of Chloe are you?**

**Natsume- Why you little**

**Katrina- Chloe!!**

**Chloe suddenly appears**

**Natsume-….EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!(screaming like a little girl)**


	3. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

The next day Mikan hanged out with Chloe and Hotaru….. It was pretty boring until Natsume came with loads of fan girls. Then Chloe smirked and injured all of the girls (minor injuries).

Chloe—Ones who chase after others won't be a great success in singing (that just miraculously popped into her mind)

Then Natsume stood up and saw Chloe then he blushed a little and when he saw Mikan he blushed 5 shades of red. Since they didn't really pay attention they didn't see his face. However, Hotaru got a perfect picture then they moved on.

Hotaru—Bye I'm going to do my homework so I can make more money from the pictures of the blushing popular guys.

Chloe and Mikan just anime sweat dropped.

Then Ryan passed over running away from some fan girls with Ruka. Since Chloe saw this. She just beat the crap out of them since she knew they were starting to annoy her brother. Mikan asked her why she did that but then Chloe just didn't answer.

During class (singing all day long) boys just stared at the black haired beauty and the girls kept on staring at the black haired hottie. After class, the boys started to follow wherever Chloe and the girls wherever Ryan went. Finally, the black master (a nickname for Chloe) just blew off her cool and fought every single one of them using hands and beat them all.

Then the siblings headed back to their room in the dorm. Then the announcer announced now that there were 6 types of singing classes (since there was only one humongous one before). First the advanced, then came intermediate and beginner. All of those classes were divided into boys or girls vocal.

Next morning, nobody I repeat NOBODY except Mikan and Chloe had a good morning. Why? That's because Chloe was grumpy in the morning and felt like to give a certain somebody a present and that somebody was Natsume. What was the present? A nice and hard punch in the guts of course!

Mikan was walking with and then saw her give Natsume a nice and hard punch in the guts. That just made Mikan's day!

Of course happiness never lasts forever. The next day they had a gym exam. They all had to do something acrobatily! That one thing was the thing Mikan hated. However, a few words from Chloe just made her leap into the sky (or something like that. Then…

Mr. Jinno—Chloe Pang and Ryan Pang up next!

Chloe and Ryan—HAI!

They both held onto each other's hand making the Ruka and Chloe fan clubs jealous. Perfectly they did the most beautiful gymnastic leaps, somersaults, and flips anyone has every seen!

Mr. Jinno—BEAUTIFUL! JUST BEAUTIFUL!

Chloe and Ryan—Arigato

Fan Clubs—You know you can let go of hands now!** TO BE CONTINUED**

**Katrina—Finally! Finished!**

**Natsume—you know, why wasn't I in the gym?**

**Katrina—because if you were you would automatically be killed unless you a super duper nice sounding emotions in "PLEASE!"**

**Natsume—PLEASE!**

**Katrina—Nice one! Chloe come over here!**

**Chloe comes**

**Chloe—What?**

**Katrina—Stop punching Natsume from now on.**

**Chloe—Sure…..**

**Natsume—YES!**

**Chloe—Wait one more timepunches Natsume**

**Natsume—owwwwww……**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Natsume's P.O.V

In the night, Natsume was thinking about all the things INCLUDING Mikan and Chloe. Whenever he saw a Sumire image he pushed her image out of his mind.

Natsume- Why does Chloe and Polkadots seem so familiar and the same? I wonder...

Regular P.O.V

While Natsume was hiding behind the sakura tree from the fangirls. Chloe was beating up her fanboys. The same happened with Ruka and Ryan. However, Chloe beat them up. By the end of the day, basically EVERY SINGLE FANGIRL OR FANBOY WAS BEATEN UP BY **CHLOE.**

Chloe - Ahhhh...That was a nice practice.

Mikan then appears out of nowhere. Making Chloe surprised

Mikan - Chloe! Can you teach me how to beat up people?

Chloe - For what reason?

Mikan - For beating up fangirls and fanboys of course!

Chloe - Sure...HOWEVER! You may not beat up my targets!However you can beat up Sumire's fanclub!

Notice- SUMIRE HAS A FAN CLUB

Mikan - Gladly...

Chloe - Also, are you really up to the training? thinking: I know she is...

Mikan - YES!!!

Chloe - Good... I knew it!

After that they started praticing fighting Chloe taught her the basics... Mikan was getting the hang of it and finally...

Mikan - I'm huff tired

Chloe - I know but if you want to be like me you need to train HARD!

Mikan - yes...Now what do I need to do Chloe sensei?

Chloe - Don't call me sensei

Mikan - Yes se--Chloe

Chloe - Now 10 laps around the school...

Mikan - Yes (Dang!I know I agreed.. but THIS hard! This is crazy... However, whenever I see Chloe fighting she doesn't even break a sweat.)

_The next day_...

Everybody was tired except Chloe. Next thing they knew, everybody was staring at Chloe and Ryan when they were singing. (The first site is what Ryan is singing. The second is Chloe's. they sang there were shrill screams like

"WE LOVE YOU RYAN"

"WE LOVE YOU CHLOE"

And stuff like that...Then, the shrill screams stopped because apparently Ryan gave them a deadly glare. Also when I mean deadly I mean DEADLY!

The girls were scared . Then a boy stepped up

Boy - I challenge you to a battle if you win I'll never bother you. A fighting battle

Ryan - No thanks...

Boy - Oh? Are you scared?

Suddenly, Ryan disapeared and was behind the boy. Grabbed his arm and nearly twisted it.

Ryan (VERY ANGRY) - What did you say!?

Boy - A-A-Are y-y-ou s-sca-scare-scared?

Ryan finally twisted his arm. Then he gave the boy to his so called"sister"

Chloe - Should I ?

Ryan - Go ahead..

Chloe - Thanks...MIKAN!!!

Mikan - Yes?

Chloe - I want you to...

TO BE CONTINUED...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Katrina - Was it good? Was it? Was it?**

**Natsume - Sure I guess...**

**Katrina - Thanks!**

**Katrina - Oh yeah... this words means what they are thinking (words).**

**Mikan - Yeah...**

**Katrina - She just finished training I think... Oh well..anyways BUH-BYE!!!! For now at least **


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_Ryan finally twisted him arm. Then gave the boy to his so called "sister"_

_Chloe - Should I?_

_Ryan - Go ahead.._

_Chloe - Thanks...Mikan!_

_Mikan - Yes?_

_Chloe - I want you to..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chloe - I want you to send him to the school's hostipal AFTER you break his arm a little more BECAUSE I don't want to hurt him..

Sumire - Wow she actually has a heart...

Chloe - Because it's for your practice...

After the incident the teacher scolded Ryan and gave him detention. However, there was no detention at all for him because apparently some girls just volunteered to take the detention for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------During Lunch-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When everybody ate their lunches Hotaru had her newest invention "Rabbits finder"(I made this up Hotaru still can invent) during that time she also had her "Mikan Baka Detecter". Then it started saying"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA". Then Hotaru quickly stood up and saw Chloe coming around the corner. Then a few seconds later came Mikan.

Hotaru - (I wonder why there was two dots on the machine one for Mikan and one for ...Chloe!?)

Chloe - Hey! Hotaru, how's finding some rabbits?

Hotaru - It is going very well

Mikan - How many rabbits do you have?

Hotaru - So far 10,000.

Chloe and Mikan faces were VERY shocked.

Chloe and Mikan - (She sure is a money lover)

----------------------------------------During Class-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narumi - After we finish the songs with Chloe and Ryan as a duet. Also we have to have a partner for Natsume's duet.

After that last comment all the girls in the Natsume fan club QUICKLY like lightning raised their hands.

Narumi - So we decided to have Ruka for his partner(in singing) and basically it's a quatruple(or something like that).After we finish our concert(with the rest of the students as back singers) you can partner with someone. If you don't have a partner we will personally assign you one now go choose your parters now.(for after THE CONCERT!)

After they chose their partners it was like this.

Yuu/Nonoko

Koko/Anna

Chloe/Ryan

Natsume/Mikan(forcefully)

Ruka/Hotaru(forcefully too)

Sumire/A Loser(YAY!)

etc...

Every single person in class 2B(except Ryan, Chloe, Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Ann, Hotaru, Yuu , Nonoko, Koko) - Why does the popular people get to choose and why didn't I get paired up with Natsume/Ruka/Chloe/Ryan?

Narumi - Now now...They picked for themselves.

Natsume, Mikan, Ruka - No we didn't...

Aparently while Ruka was talking Hotaru took pictures of them.

Hotaru - Perfect...Now time to make some $$$$$.

Everybody (anime style) sweatdrops.

Narumi - If we have time we may listen to Chloe and Ryan's solos.

Everybody - YAY!?

----------------------------------------------------------After School---------------------------------------------------------

Mikan - Hey,Chloe can you teach me more fighting techiniques?

Chloe - ummmm...Sure?

Mikan - YES!!!

Chloe - First get yourself a punchbag...

Mikan got herself her own punchbag that Chloe let her purchase...

Chloe - Then hang it onto a tree...

Also Mikan chose the tree which Natsume hangs out at...

Chloe - Then start kicking like this...

She started kicking the punching bag while she was in midair(she jumps high too).

Chloe - Got it?

Mikan - YES!

Natsume - Oi!How loud can your mouth get?

Chloe - I believe she can get louder if you want...

Natsume - Sure then I'd just come down and attack you...

Chloe - Ok, come down here then!

They immediantly started fighting while a brown haired brunette was watching. Also they didn't even seem to notice her. She(Mikan) was watching how Chlole could do her kicks so high (5meters off ground) and fast while keeping on a calm face. Unfortantly, Natsume then swooped out a "Dye-your-hair-brown!" hairspray and sprayed it on to Chloe.

Natsume - Hah! Now you LOOK like Polka-dots!

Chloe - That's because I AM Polkado---.

After that every thing became silent with NO fightning and all you could hear was the trees getting blown by the wind.

Natsume - Did you just say'That's because I am Polka-dots?

Chloe - N-N-N-NO!

Mikan - I thought you did...But I guess our hearing is wrong...Let's go back to our dorms now...

Then the three left, all forgeting about the punchbag...

--------------------------------------------Concert(I'm lazy to write what happened for the next two weeks)----------------------------------------------------

During the day of the concert Chloe wore a REAL sapphire necklace and bracelets, a beautiful, blue dress, and some lipstick. While Sumire wearing the exact opposite, that also means it is A HUNDRED FOLDS UGLIER! The rest, pretty normal clothes. However Ryan, he was dressed in a TUXEDO, so that obviously led to a fan overun...Did I mention Chloe pressed all the fan's pressure points?After everybody got ready it was time for the concert with Natsume wondering something.

Natsume - ( Chloe sure is strange in fact, she almost said SHE WAS Mikan Sakura. Is she from the futur or something? If she is, then she is pretty pretty...WHAT AM I SAYING???I like Mikan more...WHAT AM I SAYING AGAIN??So if Chloe is Mikan then Ryan is supposed to be me!!??That's TOO odd it can't be!)

Mikan - Hey Natsume, are you ready yet?

Natsume - Y-Yeah sure...

Mikan - okay because we are singing Bring me Back to Life first..

Natsume - WHAT? I mean...okay

Mikan - Next is Rush, then Big girls don't cry-

Natsume - REALLY?

Mikan - It's a song... Then Chloe will sing a solo song which only Narumi-sensei and Chloe only know...

Natsume - Okay let's get started Mikan...

Mikan - Did you just call me Mikan?

Natsume - Y- I mean Polkadots

Mikan - ANYWAYS THANK YOU!!!

And that made Natsume blush 10 shades!

Narumi - WELCOME TO OUR CONCERT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!!!First song 'Bring me back to life'

**_ 'How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_**

**_ leading you down into my core_**

**_ where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_**

**_ until you find it there and lead it back home_**

CHORUS

**_(Wake me up)_**

**_Wake me up inside_**

**_(I can't wake up)_**

**_Wake me up inside_**

**_(Save Me)_**

**_ Call my name and save me from the dark_**

**_(Wake Me Up)_**

**_Bid my blood to run_**

**_(I can't wake up)_**

_**Before I come undone**_

**_(Save Me)_**

_**Save me from nothing I've become**_

**_ -------------------------END CHORUS---------------------------------_**

**_ Now that I know what I'm without_**

**_You can't just leave me_**

**_ breathe into me and make me real_**

_**Bring me to life**_

**_CHORUS_**

**_ Bring me to life_**

**_ ( I've been living a lie, there's nothing else)_**

**_Bring me to life_**

**_ frozen inside without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_**

**_ All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_**

**_ kept in the dark but there you were in front of me_**

**_ I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_**

**_ Got to open my eyes to everything_**

**_ Without a thought without a voice without a soul_**

**_ Don't let me die here_**

**_ There must be something more_**

**_ Bring me to life_**

**_CHORUS_**

**_ (Bring me to life)_**

**_ I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_**

**_ (Bring me to life)_**

--------------------------------END OF CHAPTER AND SONG-----------------------------------

** An Announcment from Wingedwriter**

**Dear readers, I am sorry that I didn't make a story for such a LONG time. It's just that I was busy with work... However, during that time I was thinking to. Also I didn't ever say this but I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE BUT I OWN THIS STORY! Also you need to take a break from electronics and don't forget to go outside! IF YOU DON'T YOUR EYES WILL GET RED AND WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN! I will try my best toupdate but since my scedule is as busy as usual I don't have a lot of time... This is in the future I do believe I will make a new story called 'Famous Star's Secret'. Don't forget to email me any angel pictures or chinese or japenese songs**

** Thank you for reading! Wingedwriter or Katrina**


	6. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

---------------------During Concert-----------------------------------

Narumi – Next up is… RUSH!!! HUH? I mean change in events it's Big girls don't cry!!

_**La Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and Center, Clarity  
Peace, Serenity**_

_**[CHORUS:  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry**_

_**The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay**_

_**[CHORUS:  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightening out to do**_

_**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry**_

_**Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and UNO cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and Center, Clarity  
Peace, Serenity**_

_**[CHORUS  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry**_

_**La Da Da Da Da Da**_

------------------------------------------------SONG IS DONE---------------------------------------------------------------

Narumi – Next is RUSH!!!!

_**Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape.**_

_**Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, sunlight again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain.**_

_**Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,**_

_**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.**_

_**Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe it's happening now.**_

_**Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,**_

_**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.**_

_**It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
Your system overloads again.**_

_**Can You feel it?**_

_**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.**_

_**Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

Narumi - And that's the end of the concert. Also the solo for Chloe has been canceled!

------------------------------------------------Concert Party--------------------------------------------

Chloe - Mikan?

Mikan - Yeah?

Chloe - Were you nervous?

Mikan - HECK YEAH!

Chloe - Don't be so loud(now I know what I sounded like in the past)

Mikan - Sorry...

Chloe - It's okay. Now let's go check up on Hotaru and her blackmailing business.

Mikan - You are SO right!

As they check up on Hotaru they see Ruka dancing with her while she was taking pictures of him with her hidden camera.

Chloe - I think we should be dancing instead of spying.

Mikan - Yeah!

That time immediantly Natsume and and Ryan were talking

Ryan - Should we dance with our partners?

Natsume - I much rather go with Chloe than Mikan but...ok

Ryan - Mikan please dance with Natsume

Mikan - NO WAY!!!

Chloe - Yes this way he won't call you names maybe anymore!

Mikan - fine...

Natsume(shocked) - ...(--inside he like--YES!!!)

Mikan - Let's go Natsume:(.

Then they left...

Ryan - Should we tell them yet?

Chloe - no...After the Christmas Party...

Ryan - Yes. That's the perfect time...

Chloe - I know...

NOTICE-Since I'm lazy I'm going to skip to the preparations..

---------------------------------------------------------------Preparations--------------------------------------------------------------------

Narumi - Okay everybody. Ryan and Chloe are going to---

Fans - Are going to what?

Narumi - I meant they are going to leave soon at the Christmas party...But before that they will talk to two people first.

Fans - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After that at the cafeteria the fans asked if it was true.

Chloe, appparently with her anger problem said YEEEEESSS!!!!!!

So that resulted to the fans fleeing away if they didn't they were sent straight to the hospitol.

--------------------------------------------------Christmas Party------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody (losers) was having fun including Sumire.

However, Chloe, Ryan, Mikan, and Natsume were outside on the balcony talking.

Mikan - What are we here for again?

Chloe - BAKA!I SAID IT ALMOST OVER A MILLION TIMES!!!! TO TALK! Go it?

Mikan - Yes...

Natsume - Oi, what are we talking about?

Ryan - That we are the FUTURE version of you two, also it more likely to find out because of Mikan's hair was dyed from black to brown.

Natsume and Mikan - REALLY?

Chloe - YES!YES!YES!YES!

Ryan - So now we are leaving in the time machine...

Chloe - Bue-bye!

And with that they left...

Natsume - Mikan, in the future you seriously need to work on your anger problems or you'll become like that.

Mikan - I KNOW!

Natsume - Seems like this is just the beginningof anger(and relationship)

Mikan - yeah(and realationship)

When Natsume and Mikan went back to class here is how the fans reacted

Fans - WWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?

Natsume and Mikan - They left

Fans - I guess we have to go back to our regular lives too.

If you wonder at the very end Mikan and Natsume end up together because of Ryan and Chloe. However, even though everything was the same as before...Mikan had anger problems now because of Chloe.

------------------------------------------------------**_END OF STORY_**-----------------------------------------------------------

**dear reader,**

** Since it's the end of this story please tell me what type of story you want next. I'm currently taking 1 request at a time and so far NONE. So you can always email or pm me to tell me. Don't forget if you find pictures of an angel or any music you will think I would like please send it to me!**

**_Katrina or Wingedwriter_**


End file.
